The present invention includes a new and distinct cultivar of Fragaria×ananassa named ‘BBB PO 01’, and will herein be referred to as ‘BBB PO 01’.
The new variety resulted from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor in Etten-Leur, The Netherlands. The objectives of the breeding program were to improved cultivars of strawberries with white fruit.
‘BBB PO 01’ arose from open pollination in spring of 2007 between a number of cultivars and varieties of Fragaria with white colored fruit and the seeds pooled and sown for evaluation. ‘BBB PO 01’ was selected as a single unique plant from the resulting seedling in spring of 2008. The exact parentage is unknown, however the parent plants are thought to be ‘Annablanca’ and ‘Louis Gathier’ (both unpatented) based on the characteristics of the new cultivar.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stolon cuttings by the Inventor in Etten-Leur, The Netherlands in 2008. Repeated propagation has shown that the unique characteristics of ‘BBB PO 01’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.